Butterfly Kisses
by dulceata
Summary: She was his baby girl.


He watched her sleeping from his vantage point at the doorway. Such large joy she brought in such a tiny package. He didn't deserve her. But then again, he didn't deserve a lot of the things he had been gifted with.

_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl._

He listened as she whispered to the moon.

"And keep otosan and okasan happy,"

Such sweet prayers for his own happiness, he'd never had that before.

_  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life_

He leaned over and nuzzled her goodnight, feeling the soft brush of her eyelashes on his skin as she giggled at him.

_  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair; _

It was her first time flying on Ah Un on her own, and he was hovering.

His mate was watching from the terrace, and he knew his dragon would never let her fall. But still...

_"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."_

She had such a hopeful look on her face, that he couldn't help but allow her into the kitchens.

It was the same look she gave him when she brought her cake out of the oven to feed him.

Of course he ate it. And he didn't even notice the faint burnt taste. Really.

_  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."_

He had done so many things in his life that he wasn't proud of. Violent things, that, while they might have been necessary, didn't make him any more deserving of love. It surprised him every morning that he woke up with such blessings to welcome his day.

_  
In all that I've done wrong _

_I know I must have done something right _

_to deserve a hug every morning _

_and butterfly kisses at night._

The years had passed by so quickly, and his little girl had grown up so fast. Every day it seemed like he heard something about her growing out of a kimono or that she needed new boots.

She looked so much like Kagome now that he had a hard time telling them apart from behind. The only way to tell was their color choices. Kagome favored blue, while Rin still loved the orange shade of her first kimono.

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl._

He didn't really want to let her go, but he knew her presentation ceremony was fast approaching. Even Jaken looked nostalgic at times.

_  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

He still came in to her bedroom before she went to sleep. And her lashes still brushed his cheeks as he said goodnight.

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; _

_sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._

She smiled up at him from her pillow and kissed his cheek.

_  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, _

_But if you don't mind_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_

The day finally arrived when she went out in the world with another to watch over her. To cherish and to treasure her.

The wind billowed around her, flaring out the skirts of her kimono like many colored wings._  
_

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

On the day of her mating ceremony, he was watching her again from the doorframe. She placed the blue earings he had give her in her ears as Kagome helped do up her hair. They were the same earings his mother had worn to her ceremony.

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away._

He frowned slightly as he watched them. Seeing time flow backwards to when she was a tiny little girl in an orange kimono with her messy hair strewn with the wildflowers she had been playing with.

_  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said _

_"I'm not sure-_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

He went over to stand next to her. Staring in the mirrow at her reflection. His baby girl.

_  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

They stopped in front of the doors and he leaned over for one last goodbye. Her lashes brushed his cheek, that was suddenly damp.

_  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

He watched as her mate took her hand from his and led her to the altar. He wanted to cry out at him. I haven't had her long enough.

But he knew he would make her happy. His baby girl deserved to be happy.

_I know I gotta let her go, _

_but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _


End file.
